


Costumes antidiscrimination club

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [30]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: But beware the author has strong feelings!, Costumes, Crack, Gen, Humour, Not Beta Read, Personification of costumes, Prometo, Quarantink, dust in the wind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Patrick's costume Dust in the Wind teams up with Javi's Prometo in order to found a club for discriminated *too simple* costumes. Whom will they invite? And what's the club's program and purpose?
Series: Quarantink 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Costumes antidiscrimination club

**Author's Note:**

> Part 32 of quarantine challenge - prompt: costume
> 
> I had so much fun writing this fic! And I'd sign every word of Dust in the Wind's proposed program of the club :p

Dust in the Wind stretched both of his sleeves on the sofa.

"Today is Day D, my dear Prometo," he announced.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Prometo, comfortably resting on an armchair, in its all beige beauty.

"I am establishing a club, a support organization for all hated, dismissed, laughed at and underestimated costumes. I am declaring myself the chairman," Dust in the Wind announced festively. "I mean people called me, _me_ a "grey sweater _dusted with sugar_ ," Dust raised his voice.

"Oh, that club is an interesting idea, Windy."

"Do not call me Windy. I am Dust in the Wind," the grey costume said stressing every syllable.

"I'm so sorry, I'll be more careful, Windy." Prometo winced and covered its mouth with the comfy fabric of its sleeves.

Dust in the Wind - graciously - glossed over it and proceeded: "You are the first member, Prometo."

"Me?" the sweater, that was always in a good mood, asked surprised.

"Of course, you were laughed at and labelled as _pyjamas_ ," Dust reminded him.

"Oh, that was only in the beginning."

"I know, but it still qualifies you as a member."

"Will there be more costumes?" the ever-extroverted sweater asked.

"Of course, that's the whole purpose of the club as I've already described. There's a preliminary list, let's see." Dust took a paper in his grey hand. "So, Rocketman, that's a given."

"Oh, yes, I remember the _bus upholstery_ comments," Prometo sighed.

"Then Perfect," Dust read out lout.

"Keegan's Perfect all-black or as they said _not a costume, he doesn't even try._ "

"Exactly this one. Well, we could invite basically all Vera Wang's costumes from Nathan's wardrobe. Just between us, I sometimes find them too geometrical but who am I to judge," Dust continued. "And well, then a bunch of other _too simple_ costumes. Some from Nam, Michal, if you want to invite your cousins black Malaguena and Elvis, we can do it and let's move to our program."

"Oh, we do have a program? You are so smart Windy," Prometo praised the grey sweater.

"Of course, we do have a program. Patrick shoved me in his closet and didn't need me. So I had at least time to graduate from law 101."

"Woow, I'm kind of always busy. Canada, Japan, Spain, so I haven’t have much time for studies," Prometo explained.

"Don't worry. I have it covered. Let's go back to our program.

First: all costumes are equal.

Second: No costumes should be discriminated against based on their appearance, colour, material, their user and brightness or lack thereof."

Prometo clapped with his soft beige hands.

"Now I'm just considering, will we join the No Rhinestones Club?"

Prometo looked at Dust surprised. "Dust, you’ve just said that all costumes are equal. And our club should be a safe sanctuary for costumes that are in a difficult situation, mostly caused by fans, as I understood."

"Um, right, sorry," Dust mumbled.

"You've already said it, but third; our purpose is to provide support for discriminated costumes.

Forth: our aim is to educate the fan base and journalists on this matter to enable more objective discussions in the future," Dust recited.

"You are so intelligent and so brave to do this. I'm so happy I'm your friend," Prometo hugged the grey sweater fondly.

"And Windy, can we invite all male pair skaters’ costumes?" Prometo asked.

"You mean by default? We are an exclusive club with a noble purpose. Male pairs costumes are not supposed to be pretty. They have to be functional to support the lifts and throws. And fans don't judge them so much."

"Ok, it was just an idea," Prometo didn't argue.

"Don't worry we'll have enough members even without them," Dust predicted. "It will take a long time until fans learn and won't laugh at us _simple_ costumes."


End file.
